


We Were On A Break

by righteousbros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.  Dean and Cas's relationship hit the rocks so Dean decides to hit the bar to drown his sorrows.  He gets a little more than he bargained for when he meets a flirtatious young coed.  With their breakup only hours old, Dean is desperate to try anything that will put Cas out of his mind.  As the saying goes, The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.  But is getting over Cas what he really wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were On A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story that happened to a friend of a friend. He confessed the story to me one night over drinks (the RL version was him and his girlfriend - now wife!) and I don't doubt for a minute that it really happened this way. He's incorrigible.

“I’ll think we’ll take another Group Therapy” Dean said, shooting his most charming smile at the bartender. 

The petite little blond on the barstool next to him curved her lips up as she reapplied her candy pink lipgloss in a deliberate slow motion performance for his benefit.  Sara?  Tara?  Dean didn’t really remember what her name was and he really didn’t care.  She was cute and uncomplicated and just what he needed right then.  She was not Cas.

He hadn’t gone to Dunbar’s looking for a hookup.  He didn’t even usually like hanging out on this side of Ithaca, in the Collegetown area that sprawled outward from the Cornell campus.  As a general rule Cornell students were rich douche-bags and the Collegetown bars were always packed full of them.  Even Dunbar’s, which was really kind of a dive, was densely crowded with future doctors and lawyers who were out slumming it on a Wednesday night.  If Dean saw one more popped up polo shirt collar he thought he was going to punch somebody.  But you can’t argue with a truly spectacular drink special.  Group Therapy at Dunbar’s was five dollars for a pitcher of draft beer and a jumbo shooter of kamikaze’s that served about four people when it was divvied up.  Dean had no intention of sharing.  He had wanted to get well and truly shitfaced and definitely not think about Cas.  But then Sara/Tara had started flirting with him and it was just the gentlemanly thing to do to offer her a refill on her beer.  Besides - as of a few hours ago he was single again, right?  Game on.

Dean was only barely paying attention to the girl chatter away about her major, hotel administration or something.  Christ, did people actually spend thousands of dollars to go to college for that?  He tried to focus on flirting back with her but his poorly constructed plan for not thinking about Cas seemed to be having the opposite effect.  He couldn’t stop running their last conversation over and over again in his head:

“I’m going to fucking kill him!”

“Dean stop it!  See?  This is why I didn’t want to tell you.  I knew you’d overreact.”

“Overreact?  Cas, you can’t tell me that some guy came on to you and expect me to be okay with it!”

“I didn’t say that!  But I don’t want you to do anything stupid.  Balthazar is still my friend.”

“WHAT?  Are you shitting me?  You’re actually going to keep hanging out with him?”

“Of course!  He’s a great guy.  He just gets a little hands-y when he’s drunk.  He didn’t really mean anything by it.  It was just a kiss.  He knows I’m with you.  He apologized for it right away.”

“I can’t believe you!  No way Cas.  No way are you ever seeing that Limey asshole again!”

“I’m sorry, exactly where the hell do you get off telling me who I can be friends with?”

“Your boyfriend!  Or maybe you’d rather _he_ was your boyfriend?  Is that why you want him around?”

“Sure!  Why not?  Anyone would be better than you right now, Dean!”

“Fine!  Fuck you Cas!  We’re done.  Go be with that smug British dickhead if that’s what you want.  I don’t give a shit anymore.”

“Fine!” Cas had echoed, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

It was all of Dean’s worst fears come true.  Cas had met someone who was a much better fit for him than Dean could ever be.  Balthazar was rich, cultured, impossibly charming, and scarily brilliant.  Not to mention annoyingly attractive.  He was a comparative literature major at Cornell who Cas had met over at Stella’s Café where he liked to go for coffee after class.  Dean had only met the guy once but he could tell right away that Balthazar hadn’t been overly impressed with him, Cas’s rough-around-the-edges mechanic boyfriend.  He had kept on steering the conversation back towards school or other Cornell friends that only he and Cas had in common so that Dean was effectively excluded.  What a dick.

To be honest, Dean had been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while.  At first, when Cas had been accepted to Cornell and Dean had moved with him to Ithaca, he had thought that everything was falling perfectly into place.  He worked at AJ’s Auto Body while Cas went to school and they lived together in the house that Gabriel had bought for his little brother as a kind of graduation gift.  Dean wouldn’t have traded Sammy for all the tea in China, but he did think that Cas was pretty lucky to have a crazy successful real estate developer as a brother.  They were even able to make money renting out the extra rooms of the rambling old three story house to Ryan, Chris, and Pete who went to nearby Ithaca College.  It was like having three readymade buddies around all the time, which had made it much easier for Dean when Cas was busy studying or out somewhere with his classmates.  Ryan was even teaching Dean to play guitar.

After a few months, those old high school insecurities that still plagued Dean had started whispering to him not to get comfortable with so much happiness, that he’d screw it up eventually. 

Dean was from the wrong side of the tracks and had always been considered a bad egg in their small town.  The Winchester’s were dirt poor and their Dad was a mean drunk.  Dean picked fights with him so that John was usually too occupied beating the crap out of him to go after Dean’s mom and his little brother Sam.  When Mary had finally had enough and had taken Sam with her to go live with her parents, Dean had elected to move in with his Uncle Bobby who ran a salvage yard.  He’d taught Dean everything he knew about cars and Dean had finally found something he was good at. 

Any lingering interest in his studies had flown right out the window as soon as Dean had rebuilt his first transmission.  If he was going to be a mechanic, maybe own his own body shop one day, then there was really no reason that he could see for him to bother with algebra class anymore.  All he wanted to do was work on cars, read comic books, and get shitfaced with his delinquent friends.  Then he’d gone to a bonfire party at his friend Keith’s and he’d met Cas, a quiet bookish kinda guy that somehow managed to knock Dean head over heels with his quirky sense of humor and shy smiles.  Dean hadn’t met very many people who looked at him and saw something worthwhile.  For some reason Cas did.

Cas deserved someone smarter and better than Dean.  Someone who understood even a portion of what Cas seemed to be so excited about every time he finished reading another boring old book about philosophy, or theology, or anthropology, or whatever –ology Cas was into that week.  Since they’d graduated high school, Dean had begun to feel like he was holding Cas back and overtime it had caused a gradually increasing rift between them.  Every time they argued lately about nothing in particular, Dean felt like Cas would be better off without him.  So maybe this breakup was for the best.  Unfortunately, knowing that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

After the second round of Group Therapy, Dean was finally drunk enough that thinking, about Cas or anything else, wasn’t really a problem.  Sara/Tara’s face was becoming a pleasant pink blur in front of him.  She was definitely not keeping up with her half of the second pitcher and Dean had to drink it and most of the kamikaze shots by himself.  He felt her pressed up tight to his side as she whispered breathily in his ear, suggesting that he take her back to his place.  It sounded like a bad idea which was exactly why he slurred out an “M’kay”.  He just hoped he would remember how to find the house.  He wasn’t entirely sure where it was that he’d left it.

Somehow he did manage to find it as they walked through the light coating of snow, because the next conscious thing his inebriated mind could grab on to was him leaning against the front door as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys.  After a few failed attempts, he managed to find the right key and open the door.  Sara/Tara sailed in after him and shut the door behind her.  Dean shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the couch.

“Great place.  Why don’t you show me where your bedroom is?” she said coyly, linking her hand with his.

“Okay,” Dean nodded.  He was in no condition to argue. 

He led her upstairs, faintly aware of that little angel on his shoulder who was ready to bash his brains in for leading her on this far.  The little devil on his other shoulder placidly suggested that he double-bag his dick because like diamonds, herpes is forever.

As soon as they were in his room – really it was his and Cas’s room – the little blonde wiggled out of her fleece jacket and suddenly pounced on him, crushing a kiss to his mouth and molding her curves into his body.  His mind sputtered to keep up.  Was he really doing this?  He could totally do this.  He’d never had any problems getting into a girl’s pants before and this chick was tailor-made for rebound sex.  Sure it had been awhile since he’d done anything like this, since Cas had friggin’ domesticated him.  But he could definitely do this.  He was Dean fucking Winchester after all.  To prove it to himself, he started kissing her right back just as aggressively.  She tasted overly sweet from her sticky strawberry lipgloss and the kamikazes, and smelled like about half a bottle too much perfume.  His hands rested on her back lightly.  Her body was small and soft.  She didn’t feel right in his arms at all.  She wasn’t Cas.

“Hold up,” Dean said, pushing away from her.  “I’m sorry but I can’t do this.”

“What?” she asked with a confused frown.  “Is there something wrong?”

“No.  It’s just…I’m sorry if I led you on but I just got out of a relationship and…I thought I was ready for this but I’m really not.”

“Aw hey, it’s okay,” she said, putting a comforting hand on his cheek.  “I totally get it.  I’ve been pretty strung out after a breakup before.  I once spent a whole week on the couch with about a gallon of Rocky Road.”

“Thanks, I – “

“Dean?”

Cas.  That was Cas, calling up the stairs to him.  “Oh shit!  That’s him!”  Panic sobered him like a splash of ice water to the face.

“Him who?” Sara/Tara asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

“My ex!  You need to leave.”  He had to get her out of there right now before Cas walked in on them and jumped to some obvious and sadly accurate conclusions.  God, what an epic fuckup he was!

“Dean?  You up there?” _Shit_!  Cas was already halfway up the stairs.

“Your ex is a _dude_?” she whispered harshly at him.  “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

There wasn’t time to explain.  He had to hide her and fast.  Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the fire escape outside his window. 

“I’m really sorry but you need to hide.  Now!” he said as he pushed her towards the window and flung it open. 

“On the fire escape?  It’s freezing out there!” she said, bracing her arms against the window ledge.

“Here, take your coat.  It’ll be fine,” Dean said, pushing her out onto the fire escape and tossing her jacket out after her.  He shut the window behind her, muffling her outraged squeak, and yanked the blinds down just as Cas opened the door behind him.

“Oh, you are here.” Cas said in surprise.  “You didn’t hear me call you?”

“Yeah, I um had my headphones on,” he lied, hoping for nonchalance.  “What are you doing back here?  I figured you’d be out for the night.”  Probably with fucking Balthazar, he thought.

“No, I…well I was at that club Common Ground for with some people who are friends with the DJ.  It was okay for a while but then they all wanted to dance,” Cas said sheepishly.

“You hate dancing,” Dean commented matter-of-factly.  One of the thousands of little things he had committed to memory over the years they’d been together.

“Yeah,” Cas said, rubbing the side of his mouth nervously.  “Listen Dean, I was hoping that you’d be here anyway because I want to talk to you about before.  Things got out of hand and…I know you’re mad and I’m still pretty fucking mad at you for acting like a dick about the whole thing.  It wasn’t even something I wanted to happen!  Shit, that isn’t how I meant to say this.”  Can ran his hands through hair in frustration, sending the dark tresses into disarray.  “The point is I wanted you to know that I didn’t mean what I said before.  I don’t want to be with anyone else but you.  If you still want to be with me, that is”

Dean felt like his heart had suddenly climbed into his throat and was trying to choke him.  “Are you sure?  I mean, I know there are a ton of guys who would probably be way better for you than I am.  We don’t like the same music or the same movies.  You love reading and I don’t, at all.  I drink too much, and swear too much, and I’d rather be under a car covered in grease than out at any of those fucking trendy hipster lounges you like.  You’re going to graduate from college and be even smarter than you already are.  You’ll be totally amazing and successful at whatever you decide to do, and I’m still going to be a blue collar gear-head.  Maybe you’d be better off –“

“Shut up.” Cas ordered him.  “Don’t talk about yourself that way.  Nothing about me is _better_ without you”.

“Cas…” Dean murmured, not knowing what else to say.

Cas closed the space between them and circled his arms around Dean’s neck.  “I don’t care that we don’t always like the same stuff.  I like that you’re different from me because that means I’m never bored when I’m with you.  And I _like_ that you’re a mechanic.  You get to do something you love and you’re really good at.  Do you know how rare that is?  You’re lucky you have that.  It makes me so _proud_ of you.”

Dean gulped back the lump in his throat.  He was at a complete loss, overwhelmed by the love in Cas’s words that hit dead center of all of his own fears and just obliterated them.  He clutched Cas tight against him.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I was such a jerk,” he mumbled into Cas’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, pressing soft kisses to the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean leaned back and captured Cas’s mouth with his, drinking him in.  This is what he wanted.  This is what he wanted for the rest of his life.  Firm lips and a hard angular body that was a perfect mate for his own.  Fathomless blue eyes that peered right into his soul, saw what was there, and loved him anyway.

When the kiss deepened into a desperate battle of tongue and teeth, Cas backed him up until his calves hit their bed.  “Love you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s mouth, fumbling with his belt buckle.  Suddenly there were far too many clothes between them.  They both scrambled to shed them, eager for the feel of skin against skin.  Naked, they tumbled together onto the bed.  Cas’s fingers clawed into Dean’s upper back as Dean kissed a long wet trail down his neck and across his sternum, pausing to gently worry a pebbled nipple with his teeth.  It was like everything was new all over again now that the doubts Dean had been carrying around with him for months had been lifted.  He had Cas and Cas had him, and it couldn’t have been more right. 

Cas nearly arched right off the bed when Dean took him into his mouth.  Cas deserved to be worshipped so he was going to get just that.  The little whimpering noises that he was making were driving Dean crazy.  He had been more than a little concerned that all the alcohol in his system would have given him an unfortunate case of whiskey dick but apparently Cas’s sex noises were like some kind of secret antidote.  He could already feel himself getting hard watching Cas shudder with pleasure.  He didn’t have much to offer in return for everything that Cas gave to him but this he could give, and he gave generously. 

Dean laved at the sensitive spot just under crown of Cas’s cock, running the tip of his tongue with gentle pressure up through the slit that was already wet with pre-come.  He slid the whole head past the circle of his lips, twisting and sucking in shallow motions that he knew drove Cas crazy.  When Dean felt strong fingers dive into the short hair at the back of his head he took Cas deeper, sucking down his length almost to the base.  He inhaled the deep musky scent of Cas that he found so impossibly arousing and hummed his appreciation, sending tantalizing vibrations around the rigid flesh in his mouth.  He ran his tongue over the thick vein along the underside of Cas’s cock as he drew it in and out, just grazing the back of his throat.  He imagined that Cas was pounding into his tight little asshole instead of his mouth and he could almost feel him there, suddenly achingly hungry for it.  It made him suck down Cas’s cock even more greedily.  Cas tensed like a slingshot pulled tight, ready to release.  “Dean!” he cried out, fists clutching the bedsheets like a lifeline.  Dean swallowed down every drop as Cas came, writhing under Dean’s bracing hands with waves of intense pleasure shooting through him. 

Cas lay back on the bed, sated and boneless with ecstasy.  But Dean was far from finished.  He was rock hard and more than ready to come too, but this wasn’t about him.  He nudged Cas until he was lying on his stomach so that Dean could slid his own body up the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s back.  He nuzzled the sweat dampened curls at the nape of his neck.  “Feels good doesn’t it?” he whispered into Cas’s ear.  “Don’t you dare forget this.  How good I can make you feel.  Make you melt in my mouth.  _Only_ me.”

Cas whimpered his response.  Dean reached over to the nightstand and fished a bottle of lube out of the top drawer.  He slicked up his fingers and used his knees to push Cas’s thighs apart beneath him.  He pressed his chest into Cas’s back, nibbling lightly at the tender muscle of the neck, as he traced the rim of Cas’s hole with his index finger.  Cas shuddered underneath him, spreading his legs wider and tilting his hips to allow Dean more access. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Dean whispered, caressing Cas’s neck with his hot breath.  “Want me to fuck you?  Make you come again?”  He teased at Cas’s hole with the tips of two of his fingers, drawing them in and out of the tight ring of muscle. 

“Please,” Cas moaned. 

Dean slid his fingers in down to the third knuckle, curling them up to massage from inside.  “Anything for you, Cas,” Dean said, sucking a kiss against his neck where his own teeth had made the skin pink and sensitive.  “You know that right?  I’d do anything for you.  Cause you’re mine.  _Only_ mine.”  He emphasized his point by clamping down hard on the spot on Cas’s neck, marking him.  Claiming him.

Cas sucked a hiss of breath in through his teeth and rocked back against Dean’s hand.  Dean slid a third finger in, stretching him wider.  He fucked into Cas, curling and twisting to rub the sensitive places inside that made Cas’s dick grow hard again underneath him.  Dean tipped Cas’s head to the side so that he could tongue at Cas’s ear in that way that he knew drove him wild.  Cas moaned and bucked under him, humping the mattress for friction while Dean worked his hole relentlessly.  His own cock was heavy between his legs, leaking little wet trails against the back of Cas’s thigh.  He couldn’t wait much longer.

“Cas.”

“Do it, Dean.  Need you now.” 

Dean drizzled some more lube into his palm and slicked up his cock.  He had to give the base of it a good squeeze, stemming the rush of sensation that just touching himself brought when he was already so worked up like this.  “Okay.  Spread a little wider for me.”

When he slipped inside it felt like slick hot heaven.  He trembled, muscles tense with the effort of keeping his control in check.  Cas gasped as he slide home, slowly filling him up. Dean kissed the back of his shoulder and rolled his hips, pressing deep. 

“Oh _God_ yes!” Cas groaned.

Usually he liked making love to Cas slow and sensuous, building the heat between them gradually until it crested and broke over them both like a wave on the beach.  But not tonight.  Tonight he wanted to just take him hard and rough, owning Cas completely. 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hands and curled them around the wooden rails of the headboard.  “Hold on.”

He pistoned his hips fucking deep and fast, griping Cas’s sides and holding him steady.

Cas cried out, gripping the headboard for dear life. 

Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’s skin, certain to leave bruises later.  He set a punishing pace, sweat quickly beading up at his temple and trickling down his neck.  Cas felt so goddamn good, clutching tight around him and meeting him thrust for thrust.  The air was filled with the sound of their mingled moans, grunts, and the slap of slick sweat damp skin against skin.  It was more intense than he could ever remember it being before. 

“Dean!  Oh my fucking god!  Please, please.  I need to come.  Make me come,” Cas whined desperately.

“Okay, baby.  Okay.  I got you.  Get up on all fours.”

Cas obeyed, pulling his knees underneath him and bracing his hands against the bed as Dean followed him up, staying planted inside him.  He reached down and gripped Cas’s cock, stroking and squeezing as he circled his hips, hitting a whole new angle.

Cas jerked and shouted Dean’s name, shooting come in thick white streaks on the bedspread.  His inner muscles tremored and tightened around Dean as the aftershocks of his orgasm ripped through him. 

Dean gasped, his eyes slamming shut in response to the overwhelming sensation.  “Oh fuck, Cas!”  His hips thrust erratically, far past the point where he had any control left over his body.  When he came it was like someone knocked him upside the head with a sledgehammer.

Afterwards they lay boneless in a heap, Dean’s head resting against the middle of Cas’s back.  He listened to Cas’s hearbeat, letting it lull him halfway to unconsciousness.

“It’s snowing,” Cas commented, voice muffled by his pillow.

Dean made a quiet hum of agreement.  Ithaca sure was pretty in the snow.  It almost made up for having to get up early to clean off his car. 

Huh.  Where was his car again?  Oh that’s right, Dean reminded himself.  He left in the driveway because he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to drive himself home after Dunbar’s.

Dunbar’s…

 _Oh shit!_ That girl was still on the fire escape!

“Um, hey babe?  Can you do me a huge favor and go turn the heat up on thermostat?” Dean asked, tried to hide the panic in his voice.

“Can’t you do it?” Cas complained.

“Please,” he whined.  “I’m freezing”

“That’s cause you’re naked.”

“Come on.  I made you come twice!  You can’t take a little walk downstairs for me?”

Cas sighed and grabbed for a pair of Dean’s sweatpants that were balled up on the floor, bumping Dean off of him petulantly.  He pulled them on and grumbled under his breath as he padded out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  “Lazy ass.”

“You love me!  Oh, and grab me a glass of water!” Dean called after him.  As soon as Cas was out of the room, Dean jumped up and threw open the window.  The girl shoved past him into the room roughly, shivering so hard that the snow shook off of her hair and the shoulders of her jacket.

“I’m so sorry!  I completely forgot-“

“S-shut-up!” she told him angrily, and she rubbed her arms vigorously to warm herself.  Her cheeks were rosy pink from the cold.  “I should march down there right now and tell your boyfriend exactly what kind of guy you are!  I never would have come back here with you if I knew you were going to use me to cheat on your boyfriend!”

“We were on a break.” he offered lamely.

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, I stopped before anything happened didn’t I?  You can hate me if you want.  I deserve that.  But please don’t mess this up for Cas,” Dean begged her.  “This would only hurt him and there’s no reason for it.  Nothing really happened and I’m never doing anything like this again.  Please!”

She glared at him with venom in her eyes.  “Fine.  But I’m not doing this for you.  You’re going to repay me by being the kind of guy he seems to think you really are.  Although why he does I have no idea.”

“I promise!  I’m going to be the best boyfriend in the world for him, I swear.”  Dean winced as the realization suddenly dawned on him.  “You heard what we said then, huh?”

“Oh, sweetie I heard _everything_.”

Dean flushed red in embarrassment.  “Okay, but you’ve got to hurry,” he rushed out.  “He’s in the kitchen.  I left the Brita pitcher empty so he’s probably down there refilling it and cursing me out.  If you’re quick and you’re quiet about it you should be able to sneak out the front door and he’ll never know you were here.”

“He won’t.” she assured him.  She went to the bedroom door and poked her head out.  Satisfied that the stairwell was all clear, she glanced back at him.  “No offense, but I hope I never see you again as long as I live.”

“None taken,” Dean smiled wanly.

A second later she was gone.  Dean never did catch her name.

~fin~

 


End file.
